For the Love of a Demigod
by angelslaugh
Summary: When a daughter of Athena, an Egyptian magician, and two children of Poseidon enter Mystic Falls, staying out of trouble is the least of their worries. Especially when a hybrid starts to have eyes for a certain daughter of Poseidon...Klaus/OC, obvious Percabeth.
1. My Brother is Officially An Idiot

"Hey, Skye!"

I turned to see a friend of mine running towards me, her stylish (yet affordable even for me) New York hi tops pounding the pavement.

"Sadie!" I cried. I hugged her.

In New York, we would get stares, but nobody would stare for too long.

In the place my brother, his girlfriend, and I were living in? Well…it _was_ a small town.

Okay…maybe I should introduce myself.

I'm Skye Jackson. You've never heard of me because I told Percy, who wrote his adventures down, NOT to include me. AT ALL.

My brother's name is Percy Jackson. My BFF's name is Sadie Kane. And my brother's girlfriend-slash-fiancée-slash-I-don't-know-what-to-call-her-anymore is named Annabeth Chase.

Normally I don't hug random people. But Sadie would probably hex me. She can do that- she's an Egyptian magician.

Oh, and Percy and Annabeth and I are demigods. Children of the Greek Pantheon. Just in case you didn't know.

Percy's my younger twin, and we're both children of Poseidon, although I occasionally call myself a child of Neptune.

Since there aren't any…

Yeah…

Anyway, Sadie was here.

"What are you doing here, Kane?" I asked with a small laugh.

Sadie gave me a playful glare.

"Carter wanted a vacation. Besides, I think I need to get my head wrapped around the fact that Walt and Anubis are in the Underworld again."

I smiled sympathetically.

"It's not really any worse when I had a crush on my cousin Nico." Sadie raised her eyebrows. "I'm kidding. But seriously…I know how you feel."

I did. My previous boyfriend, Ethan, died in the Titan War. The second, mind you. Not the First.

"Sorry," Sadie said. I waved her off.

"It was during the Titan War. Now what exactly are you doing here?" I demanded.

Sadie shrugged.

"I was bored, and Carter forced me to go somewhere that WASN'T infested with monsters. Like they avoid this area. What are you doing here?"

"Avoiding monsters and finishing high school. Want to meet with Percy and Annabeth at the Mystic Grill?" I responded, then asked.

Sadie grinned impishly.

"Sure."

And sure enough…as was per usual with demigods and magicians-disaster followed.

~:~

"Yo, Perce. What's up?" I asked, plopping down and interrupting their date.

"Skye." Percy's voice was exasperated.

"Did you ask her?" I asked eagerly. He had yet to propose –officially-to his girlfriend.

"I was getting there. Hey, Sadie," Percy acknowledged the Egyptian magician.

"Hey, Percy. Annabeth."

"Hi, Sadie."

"Hurry up and ask her!" I whined.

Percy shot me a glare that I only smirked at.

The only glare I ever paled under was Mom's, and Percy's ultra-deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare NEVER worked for me. Because I'm just that awesome.

And because I make a very similar one…that makes even Percy quail.

Anyway…

"Annabeth," Percy began, standing up and then kneeling on the ground, "you are my life, my love, my heart. I will follow you to the ends of the Earth, even to Tartarus, if you will do me the favor of marrying you."

Annabeth blinked.

Sadie blinked.

I blinked.

Then… "Percy, where's the ring?"

Percy looked at me quizzically.

"There's supposed to be a ring?"

"YES, YOU SEAWEED BRAIN!" All three of us screamed.

"Idiot," I groaned, putting my palm to my forehead.

Percy looked at Annabeth questioningly.

"There's supposed to be a ring?" he repeated.

I saw a few people at the bar looking at this table quizzically.

"Perseus Theseus Jackson, I personally want to rip a rib out of you, beat you over the head with it, and then strangle you with your own intestines! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? OF COURSE THERE'S SUPPOSED TO BE A RING!" I yelled the last part, Annabeth looking distinctly impressed at my explosion.

Normally I was the spazzy daughter of Poseidon (and the only), but hey. I rarely exploded like I just had and rarely spelled out what I wanted to do to him.

Out of the corner of my eye, the people at the bar (and around us) looking at this table with shock.

Percy gulped.

"Sorry, Skye! Forgive me!" He said, looking at me pleadingly.

I gave him a withering look.

"Go. Get. A. Ring."


	2. Percy Gives Annabeth an Odd Pearl Ring

"How can he NOT know he's supposed to buy a ring?" Sadie questioned, and I shook my head.

"Don't know. Seriously, for a super powerful demigod, he's as dense as the ocean when it comes to stuff like that." I huffed. Annabeth had accepted the proposal (surprisingly), but told him he'd better get the ring, which sent Sadie and I into hysterics. Percy's face had been PRICELESS.

"You were never that dense, though." Sadie bent down to pick a flower.

"That's because A) I'm older than him, and B) he's a guy. Guys are always dense-Ethan was," I pointed out.

Sadie straightened and nodded. "I suppose so. Hey, do you know what this flower is?"

I picked it out of her hand.

I sniffed it.

"No clue. I don't think it's poisonous or anything. What about Anubis? Is he dense?"

Sadie groaned. "He's absolutely _clueless."_ Unsurprised, I nodded.

"He is the Egyptian god of funerals." I passed a street leading into the woods.

"Hey, where does this road lead to?" Sadie asked. I looked up.

"Oh, the Salvatore boarding house. We crashed here one time." I shrugged. "They were nice, I guess. Nice enough to lend a room to three teenagers." I snorted. "Both of them were cute, though I think they must've found it odd when we were gone before six in the morning."

"Were they vampires?" Sadie suggested, her lips quirking.

I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? Vampires? Well…maybe." I grinned wickedly. "Perhaps the _empousai _decided to turn a male!" Sadie rolled her eyes as I laughed at her. "They were all Dracula, yes. So handsome," I said, acting as though I were going to swoon.

Sadie hit me, a scowl on her face. She stormed past me.

"Sadie! I was kidding!" I jogged to catch up with her. She scowled at me.

"I was being serious. I ran into one here." I abruptly sobered.

"Sorry, your lips were twitching."

"You were watching my lips?!"

"No! I was watching your facial expression! And no, I doubt the Salvatore brothers were vampires." I kicked a rock. "If you ran into a vampire, how'd you escape?"

"What do you think?" Sadie retorted. "Magic. Duh. I'm an Egyptian magician who held Isis!"

"Well excuse me! I'm the daughter of flipping Poseidon!"

"My powers are better!"

"No! Mine are! I can make horses!"

"Mine are because I held a goddess!"

"My dad _is_ a god!"

"My shoes are better!"

"Yes they-hey! Sadie!" I whined, Sadie laughing as she whirled away. She waved as she vanished down a street, and I waved back.

With a sigh, I turned and started the boring trek home, the smile lingering.

Sadie is my best friend. I'd missed those arguments-that were practically daily-whenever we'd run into each other.

As I passed the Salvatore boarding house lane, I paused for a minute to think.

"Huh," I said aloud. "Even if they were vampires…especially if they were vampires…they have nothing on those bar people earlier."

I started skipping home, unaware of the eyes that followed me.

~:~

"Hi, welcome to the Mystic Grill. What can I get you today?" I asked the couple in front of me, bored.

"Uh, two large cokes and a Caeser salad. Oh, and a hamburger, no tomatoes, with fries," the man of the couple said.

I looked at the girl and did a double take.

"Ariadne…?"

Said woman (immortal) looked at me and winked discreetly.

I heard Dionysus' wife whisper, '_I'm giving Dionysus a taste of his own medicine.'_

I smirked.

"Ah, sorry, you have the wrong person. Do I know you?" Ariadne's mask was stiffly polite and nice.

I shook my head, still smirking. "Have fun," I said. "Another waitress will be out with your food!"

I went behind the bar as Matt, a guy I barely knew, took off to go be a busboy.

"Bourbon," a guy said, and I looked closer at him as he did the same to me. "You're that chick that Stefan let room in the house for a night!"

I nodded. "Yep. Tell him I said thanks, would you?" I poured him a bourbon. "I'll pay. No worries."

I moved on to the next customer.

~:~

Percy and Annabeth came in later that day, me hiding because I didn't tell them (or Sadie) that I had a job. Yet.

I'd been talking to a customer animatedly about daggers and swords. They'd chattered on and on about how swords were obsolete, I'd been countering that argument with valid points.

I ducked under the bar when I saw my brother and his girlfriend.

"This is bad," I muttered. I poured Damon (one of the Salvatore brothers) another shot of bourbon, still hiding from Percy and Annabeth.

Then a guy walked up to the bar.

"A whiskey, love," he said to me, and I rolled my eyes as I stood up, poured his whiskey shot, ducked under the counter, and slammed it down in front of him.

Like a boss.

I could feel their stares, but I wasn't in the mood to face my brother.

Matt suddenly appeared.

"Why don't you go serve?" he suggested, giving Damon and the new guy a glare.

"Actually, can I leave?" I asked with a pleading note in my voice. "I'd rather not meet my little bro here."

Matt looked unsure.

"You only have ten minutes left of your shift," he pointed out.

I shrugged.

"So?" I questioned. "I don't want him to find out that I'm working."

Matt's lips twitched.

"Why not?" he asked. I sighed heavily, hanging my head.

"My dad will kill me. We have enough money, but he'll kill me, then burn my body in a shroud."

"You're religious." It was a simple statement that exuded his curiosity.

"Yep. More accurately, I'm Greek." I peeked over the bar.

Percy was leaving already?

Then I saw Annabeth's infuriated face and my face hardened.

"Does anyone else know what Percy said to make Annabeth _that mad?"_ I asked, my voice edging on angry.

"Apparently it was that he didn't love her," Damon muttered. I stared at him. Then I looked at 'Percy'.

I took off my apron and threw it at Matt's face, not looking to see where it landed.

I slid over the bar top and took a running start, kicking 'Percy' in the back and making him collide with some tables.

Patrons ran out of the restaurant.

"Oops," 'Percy' sniggered.

I glanced at Annabeth. A look of realization came upon her face. Then I glanced at the Not-Percy.

"So," I said in a conversational tone, "you made me lose my job, monster. Tell me, why is it so hard to impersonate my brother?"

The thing morphed into me.

"Because you're so smart," the Not-me stated.

"No," I said, ultra calmly. "It's because my brother is an idiot and would never have remembered to not give Annabeth a ring at the most romantic establishment in town. And? Percy's an idiot." I knocked the Not-me's legs out from under it. Then I placed my booted foot on its chest. "Squeal, piglet. Where's my bro? I might even send you back to Tartarus unscathed." I had my sword, Whirlpool, aimed at the genius monster's chest.

"Your world will burn," the mimic snarled, turning into my least favorite mortal, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

I rolled my eyes. "Please. You're talking to a Jackson, monster." Upon the widening of the Not-Rachel's eyes, I grinned in delight.

"Amazing! Let's just count how many disasters I've averted." I lifted a single digit. "One. I saved Manhattan from Kronos' army. Two. I averted Gaea from awakening. Let me guess-Chaos is awakening? I'll avert that too, if it's really that bad." The Not-Rachel hissed.

I plunged my sword in the monster's heart.

Gold dust blew upwards.

Percy came rocketing inside the place, looking angry.

"Annabeth! Don't trust me!"

I stared at my late brother.

"Percy," I said with a dark glare, "where's Annabeth's ring?"

A smile lit his face.

"Here!"

He grabbed a small box. Inside was a ring…made out of pearls.

My own eyes widened.

"I made it myself," Percy said proudly, like he was Tyson.

I fought the uncontrollable laughter that bubbled up inside of me.

The ring was oblong, almost almond shaped.

A small stone of diamond was in the ring, and I clapped my brother on the shoulder, still fighting laughter.

"Looks great, brother dear. I'm thinking we should go home now."

Percy nodded as he grasped Annabeth and led her out, me wanting to retch at their obvious lovesick expressions.

I looked around and snapped, the Mist coming in and covering whatever people had seen.

Little did I know three people remembered and knew what I had done.


	3. I Meet a Vampire Who Is A Little Creepy

"Raven," Sadie spoke.

We were currently in class (Percy, Annabeth, and I), and only us, Stefan Salvatore (who we'd apologized to after jumping out the window to get to the house Dad had given us), Elena Gilbert (an admittedly gorgeous girl I was jealous of) Caroline Forbes (Barbie Girl) and Bonnie Bennett (a girl who basically exuded magical powers-maybe an unknown legacy of Hecate?) were still in class.

I had my cell phone out on speaker, and Sadie was telling me the birds that were around her house.

I sighed and saw a crow.

"Crow."

"Aw!" Sadie whined. I smirked at the phone.

"That's what you get when you pick tails," I snickered. It'd been past fifteen minutes, but Annabeth had insisted we stay for the duration of the period.

"You suck!"

"Nope. Vamps do, and like I said the last time we talked…_Nisi illa sint empousai masculum*,_ it's absolutely impossible." Sadie knew Latin, thanks to a goddess being in her body, once upon a time.

"Nothing is impossible. Besides, I know-"

I clicked the speaker phone off and hissed in Latin.

"_Sum in Curabitur aliquet ultricies, Sadie!_ _Latine loqui et loqui Latine!*"_

"Eh, whatever. I think that crow could be staring at you."

I examined the crow as Alaric, our history teacher, FINALLY CAME IN. With the rest of the class.

"Eh, I don't think so. I may be cursed, by a stalking crow would be stupid. Especially…no, never mind."

"What?"

"I met a cute guy last night."

Sadie paused.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was reaaaaally cute. Sadie, I have to go."

"Bye, Skye. See you soon!

"See you soon, Sadie." I hung the phone up and listened to Mr. Saltzman talk about mortal history…which I found dull and incredibly boring.

"Miss Jackson," Mr. Saltzman said, jarring me out of my thoughts. "When did the Romans occupy Greece?" So we were actually learning something useful?

"146 BC, although it could be considered that since Macedonia was taken over by overthrowing Macedonia's king, King Perseus by the Roman Aemilius Paullus at Pydna at that time, Romans took over Greece around 168 BC."

Mr. Saltzman looked intrigued.

"How do you know this?" He questioned. "You never did the reading."

I smirked at him.

"My family has Grecian-Roman roots, Mr. Saltzman. Percy was named for Perseus, I was named for Andromeda."

"So your family knows the myth of Perseus and Andromeda?" Mr. Saltzman questioned. I nodded. "Tell the class, if you would, please."

I sighed and leaned back.

"Andromeda was an Aethiopian princess, daughter of Cepheus and Cassiopeia. According to the legend, Cassiopeia said that Andromeda was more beautiful than Aphrodite. Which then led to Hades demanding Andromeda be chained to a rock. She was then stripped naked and chained to a rock." I avoided Percy's gaze. "Then Perseus, having returned from killing Medusa, happened upon the naked Andromeda and killed the sea monster-from Poseidon collaborating with Hades-that was trying to eat her. Then Perseus and Andromeda got married. One of the few happily-ever-after tales that don't involve nasty deaths, like death by decapitation, stoned-literally, btw- death by discus…a lot of people died."

"Okay, thank you for that vivid tale, Miss Jackson." I zoned out after that. This class was really boring…

~:~

I yawned. I was thankful it was nighttime and the weekend. Percy would kill me if he knew I habitually prayed to Artemis for help in finding a romantic partner. I never prayed to Aphrodite because while Percabeth (Percy and Annabeth) is her OTP, she wouldn't hesitate to hook me up with Percy, probably. Although…incest _is_ sort of illegal…then again, look at Zeus and Hera. They're siblings (though not quite happily married). Rhea and Kronos were Titan siblings…it's a wonder that Hephaestus was the only disfigured one in their family (because Hera throwing him off Olympus because he was ugly was _so_ trendy that year). I wouldn't've assumed Zeus was actually the youngest of the Titan-born.

You never, ever assume to know what an Olympian-or Fate-has in store for you.

Unless you're a Jackson.

Then it's okay, because life is automatically messed up for us.

And because we manage to PO* every powerful being up there on Olympus, though I think Dionysus has a soft spot for me because I was named for his wife, Ariadne. And he _still_ cheats on her.

Well…she has cheated on him now. Hopefully we won't have a baby demigod daughter of Ariadne.

I sighed again and saw Zoe's constellation.

"Zoe Nightshade." I sighed. "How I miss you."

Zoe had been a friend. An exceptionally amazing friend.

Even for the short time I knew her.

I heard a howl and the hairs on the back of my neck rose. I silently jumped out of my window.

While I was no ninja, I could do a lot of acrobatics.

I silently entered the forest, noting how light it was getting-had I really been up all night?-and followed the howl.

It sounded like a vicious hellhound.

And it was my duty to eradicate it.

Unless it was Nico and Mrs. O'Leary popping in for a visit.

~:~

I heard the growl again, this time decidedly closer.

I blinked as I turned into a clearing. And came face to face with one of the guys that was in the bar, and a…dog?

"Hi," I said, aware of what I looked like. A pajama-clothed girl with a rat's nest for hair and carrying glowy daggers and a whip curled around my waist?

"Hello," the male said. I blinked. The dog was loping away. Or wolf. Yeah, a wolf.

"Your wolf is getting away," I pointed out.

The man vanished.

I shrugged. "I have to be going nuts-"

I stopped abruptly.

_I was being serious._

My heart was in my throat.

I contacted Percy via our link.

'Percy.'

He woke up instantly.

'Skye…what's wrong?'

'I think Sadie was right.' I took a deep breath. 'Vampires exist in this town. And that's also why monsters won't come ten feet near this place.'

I felt Percy's stunned feelings. Like he'd never, ever think that that was the reason.

'Why tell me now?'

'Because I have a pretty good hunch that I'm about to go bye-bye.'

I felt Percy's fear as I slowly turned around.

Nothing was there.

I didn't dare exhale in relief. I'd read books about things like that.

I took on the footsteps of Artemis' hunters, Zoe and Bianca-it hurt to think of Bianca (I'd met her and Nico in the Lotus Hotel and Casino; Percy never knew about it. I had gone there for reconnaissance_ only_ after the lightning bolt had been returned, and I'd been ejected from the premises after a three-month trial)-who had both taught me how to be a hunter without ever being a hunter of Artemis'.

I darted away from the clearing, silently, praying to every god and goddess I knew of (Greek, Roman, Celtic (Irish), Egyptian) to help me get home safely.

Then I stopped and lashed out with my whip.

Which the vampire caught.

"I see you know." His voice was smooth, cultured. And…British. Slightly British.

"Yeah, and?" I challenged him.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to tell anyone else." I gave him a Cheshire grin. (He looked very unsettled. Score: Creepy vampire guy: 0 Amazing Skye: 100!)

"Maybe I already have," I growled at him. "Let me go and I'll make sure the person or persons I have told are quiet."

I heard a growl.

I flicked my whip, making CVG (Creepy Vampire Guy) let the whip go.

I flicked it into the trees and swung (like Tarzan) from that tree to the next.

I may have let out a delighted whoop every now in then, swinging from tree to tree…in my pajamas.

"OH MY GODS OF OLYMPUS! I'M STILL WEARING MY PAJAMAS!" I saw CVG appear and stare at me uncomprehendingly. "I'm so embarrassed…I met a vampire wearing my pajamas." I stood and bowed, Japanese-style, to CVG. "I sincerely apologize. Can we continue this later, perhaps?"

He nodded. I smiled at him graciously.

"And my name," he called after me, "is Elijah Mikaelson."

"Andromeda Jackson, but call me Skye!" I called back. I flicked my wrist.

Time to get ready for the day!

And to take a nap. Later, though.

_*Unless they are male empousai._

_*I'm in the classroom, Sadie! Stop speaking in English and speak in Latin!_

_*Piss off_


	4. A Play With Ironic Roles Part 1

"Skye, we need you here at the Grill." Matt's voice was strained. "We're understaffed but Roberta wants you to come in. She's not angry you smashed a few glasses, two dollars will be taken out of your paycheck. Only two were smashed, anyway. Please come in."

The answering machine beeped.

"Percy, Matt called me in to work," I called after listening to that message. Normally I wouldn't go on a Sunday since most people go to church, but I kind of had to get ready for that afternoon.

Percy, Annabeth, and I were going to go to the square and do a sort of melee style fight. Reenactment of the old jousting age, this time with our weapons.

Mayor Carol Lockwood had eagerly asked, since it was a Greek Festival time of year. And with our weapons, only my magical Mace can that sprayed garlic and turned into a magical Greek whip named Whiplash come harm someone.

And the Grill was busy, though I requested bar work rather than busboy (busgirl, since I'm a feminist) work. I did meet that cute guy again, though. Very briefly.

"Whiskey, love," the man had said, his blond hair and blue eyes striking.

"Daytime drunk?" I guessed, sliding a bottle over to him.

"Something like that," he responded cheekily. "I saw you in the woods last night…or rather, early this morning."

I smirked at that as I realized what he was.

"Werewolf?"

"Hybrid, love. Original vampire and werewolf hybrid. You?" he asked, tilting his head. I smirked at him.

"Neither. How good are vampires in the sack?" I questioned, leaning over the bar in question.

He smirked, a smirk that seemed to be his natural expression. "Why don't you come find out?"

I laughed. Still laughing, I moved to help another customer, throwing a "Sorry, don't sleep with guys I don't know the name of!" over my shoulder.

~:~

I rushed home midafternoon, a half an hour before the actual festival was about to begin.

I got dressed in ten minutes in a real Greek dress, shells the only thing holding my straps over my shoulder. I had my hair up in a ponytail, and for the most part, I wouldn't be fighting until the end of the day.

Apparently it was so new to the town, _everyone-_including Thalia and Artemis-was coming for it.

I was to play the role of Artemis, as Mr. Saltzman directed. Everyone else had to find togas and their own dresses, me, Annabeth, and Percy being the only ones who were playing real gods.

Annabeth was Athena-how ironic, right?

Percy was…Zeus! No. Not really; he was Poseidon, which…was so ironic it wasn't even funny.

And obviously I would be playing the role of a man-hating goddess fighting both Athena and Poseidon because Athena and Poseidon were killing off the Hunters.

Not very realistic.

All I think is 'Awkward'.

Seriously…

Oh, and Sadie was playing the role of Artemis' best Hunter.

I thought about inviting Dad and Athena, but it would be super creepy enough with Artemis watching this really unconvincing tale of the gods.

~:~

Soon enough, I stood on the stage supporting characters being Barbie #1 (Caroline) referred to as Aphrodite once or twice, and Blondie #2 (another vampire named Rebekah Mikaelson) as Demeter three or four times. Elena stood as Barbie #1's personal naiad (historically incorrect) and Bonnie was acting as Hecate who briefly joined the melee style fight.

When the curtains rose, I looked out to the crowd, my face proud and stern.

When I saw Artemis and Thalia, I blinked once and kept my face toward the sky, closing my eyes until Sadie entered a few seconds later.

"My lady Artemis," Sadie began, "I have received news of the fallen hunters'-my sisters'- killers."

I turned to her, and in a cool voice, said, "Killers? There are more than one?"

Sadie nodded. "Yes, my lady." Sadie looked down.

I sighed. "Let us walk, Clymnestra." I walked with Sadie across the stage-like area (there had been curtains, but we were in the center of the Mystic Falls Square). I'd picked her name out of dozens that had come to my mind upon asked to name her. "Tell me of the killers' identities."

"My lady, you will not wish to know. Your mother Hera-"

"My mother is Letis, not Hera. Call her my stepmother, if you must call her anything but Hera," I ordered brusquely. "And I do wish to know, Clymnestra."

"My lady…Poseidon and Athena both are responsible for your hunters' demises."

I clenched my fists and looked down as I prayed silently and quickly to Poseidon and Athena:_ Please, Dad and Athena, do not be angry! It's a letter grade for my History class! Kill us later!_

"Is that so." My voice had turned icy. "Why would they do that?"

Sadie grimaced.

"My lady…Poseidon and Athena have, as mortals these days say, 'jumped each other's bones.' Amphitrite is horrified and Triton…well…Triton couldn't care less." I turned to Sadie, my eyes blazing.

"That filthy male thinks he can kill my hunters and get away with it?" I thundered (the thundering is supposed to be Uncle Zeus', but hey. Let me borrow it for a while) angrily. "While I cannot kill him for it, he being my uncle and Athena my half-sister…I have no choice but to hurt them so severely that they won't have a choice but to go back to their domains for the next thousand years!"

"My lady, be calmed. Poseidon is coming, Athena with him. I believe they discovered my absence and have come to inform you."

My eyes flashed. I nodded tensely to Aphrodite (Barbie #1) and Elena as they passed. "Aphrodite. Thea."

Hecate also entered the garden, but chose to linger.

"Lady Hecate."

"I sense your troubles, Artemis." Bonnie gazed neutrally at me. "Which path-which crossroads-to you find yourself at?"

"One which I am angered," was my reply.

Then Poseidon (Percy) and Athena (Annabeth) appeared.

"Athena. Poseidon," I greeted without warmth.

"Artemis." Poseidon's eyes flickered to Sadie. "Clymnestra. You look…alive."

_Idiot, you're supposed to say 'well',_ I thought to him. Apology flashed through the bond before Sadie spoke again.

"Lady Artemis knows, Poseidon, Athena." Poseidon's look turned cold.

"Then I have no choice but to-"

"I challenge thee to a duel," I cut in. "Both Athena and you. I care not about my reputation. All weapons-including Aegis-are allowed." I looked toward the crowd, who looked…awed. "We shall reconvene in about thirty mortal minutes." I narrowed my eyes. "If you accept and are not _cowards._ Like ALL men." I flashed them a triumphant smirk.

Poseidon(Percy)'s eyes narrowed.

"Than a duel it is. Right, Lady Athena?"

Athena nodded, her face tilted upward to give herself a haughty look.

A malicious smirk-a smirk worthy of the gods-crossed my face.

"Then it is done," I hissed.

Then we turned away from each other and walked away as the curtain closed on the thirty minute first scene.

~:~

_Act II will be the next chapter!_


	5. Ironic Roles Part 2 and Thoughts

_Okay, major spoilers for Blood of Olympus. Don't read unless you've read it or you want to have it spoiled for you._

_Act II (of Artemis vs Athena and Poseidon_

I walked back onstage, my face calm and collected.

Annabeth and Percy also came to the stage and took their spots.

I had my sword (although Artemis used a bow), Percy had his trident (which was made out of water…as a 'god', water effects were added) and Annabeth had her knife.

"If I win," I said to them, "you must swear upon the River Styx that you will not harm my hunters."

Percy nodded.

We wouldn't actually swear-only because it was binding for us demigods, and if we did have to hhurt Artemis' hunters we didn't want to die.

Then, in a hellish fury, I thrust my sword out…and there began the war.

I hit Percy first.

Since this was actually improvised-as I said I had a script (the whole time I had actually been lying)-but this was a part Percy, Annabeth, and I had not fully planned on.

Finally, after a quick show of all of our skills, I knocked both Annabeth and Percy out with the hilt of my sword.

I turned to the crowd, who looked shocked.

"They swore," I announced solemnly. "Clymnestra…ready my hunters. I am ready to get payback. Perhaps I should turn Triton into a jackalope?"

The real Artemis smiled at me.

The curtain descended.

~:~

I went back to school and work the next day.

"Bourbon, neat," Damon Salvatore said when I got there. I smiled at him sympathetically as I watched the girl he was obviously in love with kiss his brother.

"Love sucks," I sighed.

"You act as if you know." He drank down his bourbon.

I blinked at him.

"My ex died." I examined my hands. "And then I dated his ghost." Damon stared at me. I nodded. "It was a gift from my uncle. But I broke up with him when I started seeing another guy on the sly."

"That's the way to do it," Damon said, pushing the shotglass for me to refill. Mr. Saltzman came walking up.

"Hello, Mr. Saltzman. Whiskey?" I offered. He nodded.

"How did you break up with your ghost?" Damon asked, and I adopted a thoughtful expression.

"Well, Ethan-my ex-fell into a crevice and obviously died. After a couple years, my uncle brought his ghost up and said that if I could date him for three weeks he could bargain with his…worker…to allow Ethan to escape his realm. Anyway, Ethan and I dated, and then I saw a really handsome dude. I started seeing K-the handsome guy," I corrected myself, not wanting to say his name, "and we hit it off. But then he had to leave, he nearly killed me but didn't, I broke up with Ethan, the end. Not really an emotional period for me."

Damon and Mr. Saltzman blinked at me.

"Well," said a voice that made me freeze in shock, a smile spreading over my lips, "if it isn't Skye."

I turned to him.

"Yo, what's up, Kol. You in on all this crazy crap that this town is in?" I questioned, a smirk on my lips. "Oh wait, you must be, seeing as you did try to kill me." Kol Mikaelson smirked at me.

"You know a Mikaelson?" Damon asked, his eyes widening. I flashed him a smirk.

"Met him in New York where I lived until I moved here." I set down a normal beer for Kol. "It's on the house. And, Damon?" Damon looked at me. "If you ever try to do that creepy eye thing again, I will stab them out. Got it?" I kept my voice cheerful.

Damon nodded.

"Good." I saw Percy and Annabeth sitting with Sadie and almost called to Matt if I could join them. But I was actually-for once-happy to be a barista.

"So," Kol said, "are you the one Elijah and Klaus are chattering on about?"

I blinked at him.

"Klaus?"

"The Original Hybrid."

"Oh, you mean the wolf guy?" At Kol's nod, I shrugged indifferently. "I don't know."

"Hey, Skye!"

I groaned inaudibly when Percy called my name.

"Can you sing?" Percy asked when he came up. I started wiping glasses off.

"Obviously," I retorted. "I'm not tone deaf, unlike you, dear brother." Percy scowled at me. "But yes, I can. Why?" I questioned.

"Because," Matt said, walking up, "the band we asked for today is being held up."

I sighed and set my glass down.

"Sure." I gave Matt an evil smirk. "Later!" I called, throwing my apron behind the bar and dashing out of the Mystic Grill.

I was_ so_ going to pay for that later.

~:~

I jogged across the street to the park…grass area.

I sat down and grabbed my sketchpad (I'd brought my backpack with me; I'd had it the entire day) and started drawing.

Normally I wouldn't have dashed out.

But Percy and Annabeth both know that I hated it when I was in the spotlight. In the play I hadn't been the center of attention. Plus, I had a sneaking suspicion that Artemis had helped with my stage fright.

Can't make her look like a stuttering fool, right?

Anyway…I was a singer. I say 'was' because I had sung for camp. It came naturally-no blessing from Apollo (no obsession with terrible poetry) was needed. But I'd stopped singing after the Second Giant War. After Leo, you know, sort of died vaporizing Gaea.

I was a minor artist-not very good. Not as good as Medusa, at least. She's amazing at her chosen art profession (Pointed reference. Mom immortalized Gabe Ugliano and scored a bunch of money from 'The Poker Player' and some of the galleries said it was a step toward 'super ugly norealism'. I personally think it was just _super ugly._ Medusa wouldn't have kept him in her statue garden). So yeah. I was mainly a sketch artist now.

Like Rachel Elizabeth Dare, my least favorite person in the world.

I sighed as I thought about her.

Rachel's the Oracle at CHB. I don't like her because she is currently the new owner of Dare Enterprises-and our Oracle. Her dad died and left everything to her –on the condition she finished at Clarion Ladies' Academy, a rich girls' school.

And she's the main reason we couldn't be in New York right now, seeing as we were practically strangled by reporter men (Percy was strangled; Rachel has a lot of fans. I broke the guy's nose) when we left the house once to get to CHB.

Thankfully our dad showed up and got us to camp…blah blah blah. Now we're here and I'm Rachel's enemy.

Eh. I hated her even before then. I am Percy's twin.

Annabeth…well…I may not have liked her too much at first, but when Kekrops led Annabeth, Percy, and Piper through the ruins, I'd snuck in there with them. Percy and I, when together, were considered one person.

At least, that's what Chiron had said.

Percy was the idiot, I was the genius. Like the old legend that Zeus split mankind from one being into two-man and woman.

Eh. I didn't get it- Percy and I were born seconds after each other, me first…but we held hands from the womb, as Mom tells it. Slightly gross, but we were counted as one. The Jackson siblings. Or the Jackson twins.

I looked up from my drawing and stared at the sinking sun.

I realized something in that moment.

When Percy's nose started bleeding, my own had too. For some reason, Gaea had wanted _both _of us to bleed, as well as Annabeth.

Together, Percy and I were literally unstoppable. Separated we were weaker than a united front.

Honestly, when Annabeth and him married…I'd probably feel useless and unwanted.

Despair welled in me. Gaea had been right about one thing: _Always alone, Skye Jackson. Without your brother, you will be left as a half. And then the gods will turn their backs on you and hail your brother._

I felt it even now.

Gaea had been right.

Tears-ones that I'd wanted to shed since the beginning, tears I had forced back-slid down my face and blurred my vision.

Gaea hated Ouranos because he threw Gaea's children into Tartarus. Gaea hated Olympians because they threw _her _children into Tartarus.

I had a feeling that Gaea was only overwhelmed by hatred because she'd loved _all _her children-the Elder Cyclopes, the Hundred-Handed Ones like Briares, _and_ the Titans.

I looked at my drawing, and my hands shook.

I wasn't Apollo-blessed. I was no Oracle.

But somehow, I had a feeling the original Python-the original holder of the Oracle-was sending me a clear message through my drawings.

I would stand against primordials. And next to me-in the drawing-was allies of all shapes and sizes.

I tore the drawing out of my sketchpad and crumpled the paper.

_Why does this always happen?_


	6. I Call the Gods Idiots

He watched her as she drew, unaware that he stood there, mere feet away, out of her light.

She drew impressively, but as if she were unaware of doing so.

That proved to be true as she gazed at the setting sun, its gorgeous colors flaring across the sky.

He smelled salt, and she was crying, but looked a little shocked.

After she'd run off, the scent of fear lingering around the area, he made his way to his current home.

"Done stalking, brother?" Elijah questioned.

Klaus ignored his brother (not for the first time, either).

Kol leaned on the counter.

"Skye is something impressive, is she not?" Both Elijah and Rebekah looked surprised Kol knew the girl's name-that, or he hadn't tried to kill her. Yet. "And an impressive fighter. Hard to kill, that one. And impossible to compel."

_That_, more than anything, grabbed all of the siblings' (including Finn, who was skulking in the background) and Esther's (who was actually trying to throw a party) attention.

"Now that," Esther said, "is impossible. Unless, somehow, she's more powerful than the witches." Esther said it with a voice filled with doubt.

"Or," Elijah put in, "a child of the ancient gods."

A silence was upon them.

Esther broke it.

"Which ones? Perhaps she's merely a legacy of them. I could convince all but Bellona to forsake their children."

"I don't think you should," Finn unexpectedly said. "It could work in our favor. Demigods have not existed for millennia." He looked around, expecting nods.

Dutifully, all but Klaus nodded.

None of them had seen her that day at the Mystic Grill.

She wasn't some random demigod at all.

Of course, none of them expected what happened the next day-something that shocked (and awed) them all.

~:~

"Oh, come on!" Klaus heard her cry as he entered the Grill. "Kol, you're so stupid!"

"Aw, come on, darling. You know you love it!" Kol said smoothly, and Klaus heard laughter.

"I like it, aye."

"Who says 'aye' anymore?" Damon Salvatore questioned, though he seemed more amused than anything.

"Me," the teenaged barista replied. "And Kol, I dumped my ghost boyfriend after you-ahem-tried to kill me."

"And compel you," Kol added cheerfully.

Klaus finally got to the bar, and the barista smirked at him as she set his whiskey down.

"Thanks, love," he said, as yet another daytime drunk arrived.

"You're welcome. Hi, Mr. Saltzman. So, I was thinking-for my project on Mystic Falls, can I get a C minus if I write a sentence down somewhere and hand it in since I serve you whiskey on the house?"

Well, she was blunt and to the point.

Alaric glanced at Klaus with mistrust in his gaze, but nodded. "Fine. As long as it's recent." The girl nodded.

"Okay." She walked in front of Klaus, and gazed into his eyes. "What's your name?" Klaus gave her a dazzling grin.

"It's rude to ask someone else's name before yours, love."

She gave him a death glare that Klaus inwardly flinched at (Kol, Damon, and Alaric also visibly flinched).

Then she smiled. "Oh, right, how rude of me. My name's Andromeda Ariadne Skye Jackson! Call me Skye or I'll stab you," she added menacingly. "It may not kill you since you're the hybrid everyone seems afraid of, but I can sure make it to where your other…ahem…_heads_ don't grow back for about a year."

In the corner of his eyes, Kol was making sure _not_ to look at Skye.

Damon just silently drank his bourbon while Alaric stared at his student with shock.

"Understood, love. And I'm Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson."

"SKYE!" A yell pierced the air. "SKYE, GET TO A TV!" Her blonde friend, the one who had been with her the first time he'd seen Skye, the one with the English accent, shouted.

Instead, Skye stole Kol's phone, her face troubled as she hesitatingly used it (making Klaus think she'd never used one; how accurate he was, right?). It was a touch screen.

She clicked on the world news app (how he got that, Klaus didn't want to know), and instantly a video popped up.

"I'm here, live on the scene, in front of the Empire State Building. If you look at the top, you'll see a mountain upon it. This is the home of the gods, the Greek gods."

Skye dropped the phone.

Kol snatched it out of the air, and then Skye said, in a curiously detached voice, "Sadie…I'm in a nightmare."

"Nope," Sadie said grimly. "All of the Greek/Roman gods have come forth."

Skye's eyes fluttered.

And she fainted as the blonde who'd been proposed to and her brother both fainted as well.

Shock was over even the Originals.

Then Skye got up, her face cheery.

"Yay! So the gods have finally revealed themselves." A cheerful smirk lit her face.

"Oh joy," Percy sourly muttered, causing everyone at the bar to glance at him.

"Percy…" Skye's voice held a warning. Her face had gone pale, the smirk fell off of her face.

"What, Skye?" Percy demanded, glaring at his sister, who held the phone in her hand.

"Look," she said weakly, passing over the phone.

Percy swore in Ancient Greek, making Klaus wonder what all he had said (since Klaus wasn't exactly fluent in Greek) as he saw what was happening in New York-police were holding people back from the Empire State Building, what looked like the king of the gods standing out and impassively watching th mortals.

"_Oi athánatoi eínai i̱líthioi!_"* Skye yelled, making everyone jump.

Percy went white as he looked at the TV, then he glanced at Skye.

"_Den tha élega Día i̱líthios, an í̱moun sti̱ thési̱ sou, Skye_,"** Percy said, staring at her hard.

"_Pi̱gaínete sta korákia_,"*** Skye replied through gritted teeth. She slammed her towel and a napkin she'd written on down and left the Grill, tossing Kol his phone back.

"I think Mother was right," Kol said interestedly. Alaric looked at the napkin.

"Oh hey, look," Damon said, sliding the napkin over. "Skye's project was done quickly."

_I serve four drunks in the Mystic Grill, one of them being Mr. Saltzman. SJ_

*The immortals are idiots!

** I wouldn't call Zeus an idiot if I were you, Skye.

*** Go to the crows.


	7. Love is Not Real? Yes, It Is!

"And you didn't think, 'Oh, let's warn our kids so that they can finally come out and simply hope to not be ostracized from the rest of the mortal community'?! _Has Zeus gone frigging NUTS?!"_ I screamed at Poseidon.

"It was a spontaneous decision, I. We would have told you what we planned to do earlier!" he protested. Usually, I calmed down after one scream.

Unfortunately, I wasn't done. "Of course you would have." My tone was thick with sarcasm. "I almost forgot that we're still OUT OF THE LOOP! Why would Zeus put us in danger? Doesn't he care about us at all, after_ everything we frigging did for him?_ After we nearly _died _after killing Gaea!" I stared at Poseidon. I was suddenly tired, oh-so-tired of this crap. "Frick this. I'm going to bed. Maybe after I get a good night's sleep I can wake up and convince myself this is one giant nightmare."

"I thought you'd be happy," Poseidon said, his face downcast.

"Happy?" I demanded. "Happiness is for children who are ignorant of life's choices. I was _happy _being left alone in a world ignorant of the gods. I was happy when I was eight and with Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth on the run from monsters!" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

_I was happier without you._

I didn't have to say it.

All Poseidon had done while in my life was basically come to see me occasionally…and then leave. Ask me to do something…and then ignore me.

"I'm going out," I snapped suddenly. "I won't call if I die, because, well, _I'll be dead."_ I grabbed my jacket and keys and stormed out of the house.

Deciding to run in the forest, I ran until I ran out of breath and saw a creek just ahead of me.

Anger still ready to boil over at any second, I jogged to that creek and took two deep breaths…then exploded.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled to the sky. Thunder boomed, but it was probably just for dramatics than Zeus actually taking insult. "YOU ARE THE MOST INFURIATING GODS I HAVE EVER HAD THE _MISFORTUNE_ OF MEETING!" The creek bubbled, and I finally just let it out with a scream of rage, anguish, hate, and sorrow. The creek water shot upwards in a geyser until my scream broke off into a sob.

"I hate you," I sobbed, digging the heels of my hands into my eyes.

I suddenly got up and punched a tree blindly, feeling slight pain.

Through my tears, I could see the bright red of my half-god blood and yelled in anger again.

"I HATE YOU!"

I punched the tree again…then slid down the bark of the tree and pulled my knees up. I placed my head on my knees.

I was just a teenager still; who could expect me to not be at least half human and _not _be hormonal?

~:~

I fell asleep at that tree, and awoke to voices near me.

"Klaus, I'm sure it's nothing." Kol's voice sounded exasperated. I realized my hands were throbbing and I was soaking wet.

I barely had any energy to move away-I didn't even hear Klaus respond to Kol.

I did, however, see Klaus in my vision before I passed out.

~:~

I woke up again in a bedroom that was definitely not hers. My hands were still throbbing like crazy and I had a really bad headache that only grew worse.

I sat up and spotted my jacket which had a magical emergency pocket filled with ambrosia and nectar.

I tripped out of the bed and fell on my face with a small yelp, but managed to grab my jacket the bedroom door opened.

"I's definitely awake," Kol said loudly.

"Shut up, Kol," I whispered. I opened my nectar canteen. I poured some of it on my hands and hissed in pain.

"Mother of Zeus," I cursed in English. "Holy Hades, that stings." I carefully did the same to my other hand and winced as the nectar sealed the wounds.

I then grabbed a couple pieces of ambrosia and nibbled on it. I ate as much as I dared to-until I started to heat up on the inside.

The bones snapped, making me yelp again.

_Oh, Kronos, let this be done,_ I prayed. I felt my exhaustion retreat as my bones fully healed and I let out a breath in relief.

Looking at Kol and the silent Klaus, I winked at them cheekily.

"None for you, Dracula and…puppy," I said, and Kol snorted. Klaus looked furious.

"You little-" he snarled, advancing onto me. "I will-"

I gave him a droll look.

"Look, I've pissed off Zeus before. You don't scare me," I said dryly. Kol snickered.

Klaus smiled sadistically. "Want me to try?"

I gave a small smile.

"Zeus isn't the only one I've pissed off, Klaus dear. I've pissed off…" I trailed off and mentally counted. "Three primordials, almost every Titan in existence, and practically every god that Egyptian, Roman, or Greek," I informed my audience. "And I've managed to _not _be smited so far for my insolence. Granted, the time I met Nyx-the personification of Night herself-it was inside the incarnation of evil-Tartarus. Also, I watched Tartarus kill a frigging Titan by practically _drinking up his essence._ So honestly? No, you don't scare me. At. All."

Klaus looked at me with an impressed look, and then leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"My mother should scare you."

I snorted.

Then a woman appeared. The woman had the looks of a child of Athena…and was definitely in my history class.

"One of your pets, Nik?" She sighed.

I snorted again. "Ever call me a pet again, I'll kick your butt. Oh, where did you get that dress?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you? Oh, and the only decent shop in town, the Mystic Clothes. So unoriginal. Where did you get your shoes?"

"I'm a demigod. You're right, that _is _a boring name. Oh, and I got these at Payless Shoestore in Manhattan. I wanted to go to Old Navy, but my mom wouldn't let me." I shrugged. "That's actually where I met my friend Sadie. We tried to kill each other."

The girl smirked. "We'll get along just fine. I'm Rebekah. You?"

"Andromeda. I go by Skye," I simply said, no explanation needed.

Rebekah eyed my critically. "You need…new clothes." She eyed my clothes with distaste.

I smiled a bit. "Yeah, I think these clothes are actually the only ones in my entire closet not bloodstained or ripped." I looked at her jacket. "The jacket, though, holds sentimental value and I will protect it with my life."

Rebekah nodded solemnly.

"Speaking of blood," interjected Klaus, "why wouldn't you heal when Kol gave you his blood?"

Kol shot Klaus a look.

I frowned. "How am I supposed to know?" I said, thinking hard. "I don't recall drinking any blood."

"She was out of it," Kol stated with a frown on his face.

Rebekah sighed. "There is one way to find out."

"Compulsion won't work," Kol said, stopping her.

Rebekah looked shocked.

"But it always does," she said, practically pouting.

I sighed, annoyed that they were basically treating me like I didn't exist.

"Hello, I'm right here," I grumbled.

Rebekah gasped.

"You should go shopping with us!" she squealed. I hesitated…then brightened up.

"Mind if I invite my new sister-in-law-to-be and my friend Sadie? And who else is going?"

"Well, Mother was going shopping, and getting a haircut, so we were going to go shopping alone, but…" she trailed off. "You can definitely come. I know Mother's excited to meet you! So's the rest of the family! They haven't met a demigod since Katarina!"

I blinked. "Who?"

"Doppelgänger. Elena's ancestor. Looks exactly like her." Kol seemed to be on the verge of laughing at us.

I frowned. "Is Katarina like an extra-bi-, sorry, extra witch-with-a-capital-B version of Elena?"

Rebekah nodded.

"I like her," I said, making Kol laugh. "Not Elena, no," I said hastily. "Katarina. She's much more entertaining than Elena. And is it just me or does everyone see the fact that Damon is in love with Elena?" I demanded, making Rebekah sigh.

"It's not just you," she informed me.

"I hardly think that Damon is going to steal Elena," Klaus dryly said. "He's not in love. Love doesn't exist."

I felt anger bubble in me at that…so much so I curled my hand into a fist and punched Klaus as hard as I could, causing him to shout.

Several groans echoed throughout the house, but I paid them no mind.

"_Love doesn't exist?_ Are you _insane?!_" I yelled, completely fed up with this hybrid's arrogant attitude. I roundhouse kicked him in the chest. "Did you not see the way Annabeth stared at my brother? Didn't you see how moronic he was?" I grabbed the stunned male and threw him against the wall, surprising myself with my own strength. "Don't you see how much your family loves _you?_ For the love of Aphrodite, can you not see that?" I kept my forearm across his neck. "I can see that as clear as Apollo races across the sky, every day, without fail! _And I barely know them_!" I released him from the wall. "Love exists." I thought of Luke and how I'd loved him like a brother at the end, like Annabeth. "Love hurts. If you can feel pain…" I closed my eyes as I remember the devastating news: _Luke Castellan is dead. We need a shroud for a son of Hermes._ "Then you can feel love." I turned around to see his family. I waved at them. "Hi. I'm Skye."

A woman with long, long hair came over. "I'm Esther, Niklaus' mother."

I smiled at her. "I love your hair."

Rebekah snorted.

Esther sighed. "Shall we leave, Rebekah?"

"Skye's coming with," Rebekah muttered. She tossed me my jacket, and I smiled in gratitude. "She's bringing along a few friends."

~:~

Rebekah pulled up to my house and I entered it.

I carried the asleep blonde lump named Annabeth out of the house stealthily, gifting my father with a one-fingered salute.

Yeah, I was still mad.

Then we pulled up at Sadie's, and I did the same thing.

Both girls woke up threatening to kill me.

"Chillax, you two," I said pleasantly. "We're going shopping with the Mikaelson girls."

Sadie groaned. "I hate you, Skye. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Mikaelson, Rebekah," she said politely. Annabeth said the same thing.

"You don't hate me," I pointed out.

"So whose children are you?" Esther asked us.

"Oh, I'm an Egyptian magician. I hosted Isis for a while," Sadie muttered shyly.

"Daughter of Athena," Annabeth replied.

"Daughter of Poseidon," I said sadly.

Esther smiled at us.

"It's good to meet all of you. Kol seemed enamored with you, Sadie."_ Yeah, he's probably stalking her…_

Sadie flushed. "I don't believe I've met Kol."

"Trust me," Rebekah said darkly, "you don't really want to."


End file.
